falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Realm
A small kingdom ruled by the sword overlooking Boise, the Imperial Realm is creeping slowly out of the Mountains. Ave True to Caesar The Realm's founding is a source of shame for both Caesar's Legion and the Realm itself, being born from cowardice. The Centuriae of Centurion Heiro was sent to wipe out the Weeping Stone tribe of southern Utah. The Weeping Stone had refused the offer of assimilation, and would now face destruction. A centuriae of one of the most feared and hated groups known to the tribes of the area rarely can move undetected among the lone places however. Forewarned of the Legionaries' approach, the Trbals prepared a trap for them. They waited for them to enter a narrow pass, canyon on one aide, and a drop to the other. When the entire group was in this pass, the tribals sprung their trap. Collapsing the rock wall just ahead of the legionaries, the tribals appeared from atop the canyon, raining arrows and javelins as they rose. Losing a dozen men as soon it started, Heiro tried to move his men back, only to find the spears of the waiting tribals. fighting their way through the tribals, the remaining legionaries fled, arrows and insults following them until they reached the lands of a friendly tribe. When they had finally stopped from exhaustion, they numbered only 28. To return in failure was worse than death, so they thought of another fate. Thumbs Down Few believed that they could return, but all knew they were to be punished. Not able to find another choice, the group started away from Caesar's lands. They at first were able to masquerade as a patrol, but were soon discovered at a village facing the fate they were trying to escape. They were unfortunate to arrive at Cofyro, the home of the Arqwa tribe, just as it was being exterminated by three decanums. At first the raiders thought Heiro and his men were reinforcements, but their ragged condition changed that idea quickly. They attacked the fugitives along with the tribals, forcing the two to fight together. Even with their unwilling allies the tribals were being massacred. Heiro and his men followed the tribals, doing their best to hold off their former comrades. Losing their pursuers, the remaining tribals were set upon by the deserters. The exhausted could put up little fight and were quickly subdued. Now restrained with rope, the tribals guided the deserters farther north-west, eventually crossing into Idaho. Here they raided and burned as they went, no longer fearing Caesar's wrath. They arrived on the outskirts of Boise in mid-2276. They skimmed around the edge of the city, careful to avoid the factions battling for the diseased ruins. They arrived in the Owyhee mountains safely in August, where they first observed the various tribes that called the area home. Several members stalked the tribals for several days, watching them trade and war with each other. Finding them fitting warriors, the former legionaries decided they could build their own army there in the mountains. They settled in a small valley with a small mouth, making sure their new home was easily defended. The legionaries built the camp while the tribal scouted for food and the location of nearby tribes, holding the remaining women and children as insurance. When the scouts returned, they informed Heiro that there was a sustainable amount of food, and several small nearby tribes. The next few weeks were spent finishing their camp and spying on the tribes, finding their villages. They first struck in November, ambushing a hunting party consisting of the chief, shaman, and most senior warriors of the Haaws tribe. Hunting being a sacred activity under taken only by the greatest of the tribe. The legionaries and their tribal slaves killed the men and retreated, knowing that they would be missed. They were correct and when this rescue party came out, they too were cut down. The invaders then attacked the village, which could only put up a meager resistance. Knowing their slaves might revolt, they broke with Legion tradition, allowing all of the prisoners to live, and took them back to their camp. Their they divided the rest of the labour between them while the soldiers prepared for another attack. This time they assaulted the village of the Ullin, a nomadic tribe who had just settled for the winter. Charging in at lunch, the legionaries cut down the small guard force and slaughtered the few warriors that reached their weapons. The rest of the tribe were take captive and marched back to the Legion camp, their home burning behind them. There they were also forced into labor by their new masters, who took to celebrating their victories. Rising up Now that a camp was established and they had slaves and auxiliaries, the Legionaries began to look outside of the mountains. Below them lay Boise, a chaotic warzone filled with a menagerie of factions fighting for control of the ruins. Farther afield lay New Twin Falls, a small town seemingly ripe for future raids and conquest. Nearer were still a variety of tribes, all with different skills and experiences to bring to the growing war machine. The legionaries renamed themselves for legitimacy, declaring they were now senators, all with an equal voice over the realm. They told the tribals that they were now working for the glory of the Imperial Realm. This was more for the slave traders that happened to be there, to give them a name to the people below. Two days after this, Heiro personally lead the attack on the Malmut Villagers, cutting down their guards like chaff. Government The Imperial Realm is divided on a caste system; on the top are the original Legionaries and the few children they have; second are the tribals auxiliaries they captured before establishing their realm, these people are given basic rights, but have little say in anything. Lastly there are the dozens of slaves, mostly tribals, who serve the inhabitants of the realm. The social divide isn't set in stone however, as some slaves can become basic citizens, and many citizens can easily become slaves. In fact, one slave has worked his way to the top class of Imperial society, though he had to technically do the impossible and stand off against an entire warband of tribals by himself. By contrast, several original legionaries have become slaves or even killed due to the scheming of their peers. Decisions affecting the Realm are discussed by the senators before Macrologus Heiro calls the final vote. Economy Unlike their parent group, the Imperial Realm has no currency or economy. All slaves are required to work communal farms while the free citizens make or provide their weapons. Outsiders are almost always killed or enslaved as well, discouraging many from the mountains. The exception to this rule are slavers, who are approached ahead of time to work out the details. For the rare transaction not involving flesh, the Realm dispatch some of the tribal auxiliaries with looted caps to deal on their behalf. category: Caesar's Legion Category:Groups Category:Idaho